A conventional tape dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,923 and Taiwan Publication No. 439788 shown and generally includes a base, a frame and multiple suction members wherein the base has a recess for receiving a shaft therein so that the tape is mounted to the shaft. A blade is connected to the base. The base is a hollow base and a reception space is defined therein which opens to the top of the base so as to accommodate stationery accessories. A first connection portion is formed on the top of the base and has holes defined therethrough. The frame has a second connection portion which is connected to the first connection portion of the base. Each suction member has an engaging portion on the top thereof so as to be engaged with the holes in the base to position the suction members to the base to suck the frame. The frame is a hollow part which may be moved when the user pulls the tape. In order to improve the problem, weight such as sands or concrete is filled in the frame. The base, the frame and the shaft are made by plastic so that at least three sets of molds are required. The plastic shrinks during the molding processes, so that the there are tolerances between the connection faces between the parts and this can causes defectives to the products, especially for the parts with curved connection faces. The frame has two paths for accommodating the shaft and the paths are designed not to be straight to prevent the shaft from slip away, so that the molds have higher cost.
The present invention intends to provide a tape dispenser which has simple structure which is easily manufactured at lower cost.